Locations
The fights in Death Battle take place in many different locations. Some take place in generic places like forests or cities, but others can take place in a specific area that belongs to one or both of the combatants. Locations Used More Than Once These are places that have appeared in more than one Death Battle: * Outer Space: Outer Space was seen in the intros to Boba Fett VS Samus Aran and Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare, in which one combatant shot the other's ship down. It was also briefly seen at the end of Thor VS Raiden when Thor tossed his opponent into the sun. It was seen in the climax of Goku VS Superman when both combatants charged up their most powerful attacks. It also appeared in Godzilla VS Gamera. It was expanded upon in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro (see below). It had too took place in Outer Space when Thor had launched his opponent into The Moon before destroying it in their fight. * Outworld: The Outworld is one of the main realms in the Mortal Kombat universe. Akuma and Shang Tsung fought each other in the Evil Tower from Mortal Kombat 2, while Shao Kahn VS M. Bison took place in the Balcony and the Graveyard from Mortal Kombat 3. * The Sky: Combatants who can fly often fight each other in the sky, most notable examples include Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Goomba VS Koopa, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Goku VS Superman, and Mega Man VS Astro Boy. * Generic Cities: Some unnamed cities are seen in the fight, with different locations. This tends to be the more popular setting for more realistic characters. Examples include Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Zitz VS Leonardo, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, an area with construction in Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu, and Godzilla VS Gamera (Though knowing Godzilla, Tokyo wouldn't be that much of a stretch). In Deadpool VS Deathstroke their battle started near a bus stop (that had wanted posters for both of them), and extended onto a bridge when they battled on top of buses and trucks. Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered) took place in an unknown futuristic city on a random planet. The climax of Iron Man VS Lex Luthor took place in one after breaking out of Stark Industries. Beast VS Goliath was on a skyscraper and a random street, though considering both characters, it wouldn't be a stretch to say it was in New York. Mega Man VS Astro Boy took place in a more futuristic city. Green Arrow VS Hawkeye took place on rooftops in a city during a sunset. Joker VS Sweet Tooth took place in a populated city at night, on a highway and near a shopping mall. Hulk VS Doomsday took place in a heavily populated city that was destroyed during the battle. Metal Sonic VS Zero took place in a futuristic looking city, with flying cars being parked on the ground. * Mushroom Kingdom: The Mushroom Kingdom has appeared in nearly every Death Battle involving a Mario character. Mario enemies can interfere with the fight like Goombas, Bob-Ombs, the Angry Sun, and structures like collapsing bridges and pipes. The overworld and underground were in Goomba VS Koopa, Yoshi's Island was used in Yoshi VS Riptor, the underwater section was in in Mario VS Sonic and Vegeta VS Shadow, the overworld and volcano appeared in Mario vs Sonic, and the bridge level usually seen in the athletic sections was in Zelda VS Peach. The Luigi VS Tails battle had a hybrid of the two franchises, the overworld, pipes, and mountains belonged to the Mario universe, but the hills are from Hill Top Zone in ''Sonic'''' 2''. Bowser VS Ganon took place inside Bowser's Castle. * The Sewers: The TMNT Battle Royale took place here, it was used again in Zitz vs Leonardo which Leonardo used to take out Zitz. * Eastern Mountains: The mountainous locations usually seen in Dragon Ball Z battles were used in Vegeta VS Shadow and Goku VS Superman. * Valleys: Locations near forests and mountains, these unnamed places were seen in Starscream vs Rainbow Dash, Thor VS Raiden, and Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon. * Forest: Locations containing a lot of grass and trees appeared in Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Pokémon Battle Royale, and Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro. A dark, lifeless forest was the battleground for Guts VS Nightmare. Shredder VS Silver Samurai took place in a forest that was set on fire during the battle, while Smokey VS McGruff takes place in an already burning forest. Naruto VS Ichigo took place in a vibrant forest that was decimated during their battle. * Gotham City: This dark and filthy city is the hometown of Batman, it was used in Batman's fights against Spider-Man and Captain America. His fight with Spider-Man took place on a rooftop of a building, inside one of the rooms that Batman shuts the lights off, and a lit up alleyway. His fight with Captain America took place in a dark alleyway. While Joker VS Sweet Tooth's main fight location is unknown, Joker was seen in a Gotham alley at the beginning when he repainted the Batmobile into the Jokermobile. In Venom VS Bane, the two villains fought in a warehouse that serves as storage for a number of firearms that Bane used during the fight. It likely took place in Gotham as Bane's thugs mistook Venom for Batman and the hero did show up at the end of the fight. * Stone Mountain/Canyons: Ryu's fight with Scorpion starts here. There is a small forest below that is briefly seen before Scorpion teleports Ryu to the Neatherrealm. Gaara VS Toph also takes place in a mountainous region Gaara claims is "sacred grounds". The background for this fight is taken from Marvel vs Capcom. ''Goku and Superman's rematch took place in a canyon with multiple stone mountains nearby. Pokemon VS Digimon took place inside a canyon region with a small pool of water. Flash VS Quicksilver took place near a mountainous location near a beach in California. Power Rangers VS Voltron took place in an abandoned canyon area which Keith notes has had recent prehistoric activity. Android 18 VS Captain Marvel took place near some abandoned canyons that contained one of the seven Dragon Balls. * '''Desert- '''The last part of Gaara VS Toph took place in a desert, created from Gaara's sand that he tried to crush Toph with. The climax of Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake took place in a desert nearby an ancient temple. * '''Fortuna- '''An island city with old architecture that's one of the main settings of ''Devil May Cry 4. Despite the origin of the city, it was used as the battleground for Wolverine VS Raiden, and was taken over by Gekkos from the Metal Gear games. The city appeared again in the ending to Dante VS Bayonetta. * Seaside Village- An unknown village next to a large body of water and some mountains. Erza battled Zoro when the latter was trying to find the local shipyard. Later, Natsu fought Ace in the same location. Unique Locations These are places that have only been seen in one Death Battle: * Kamina City: This is where Boba Fett and Samus Aran both fought in the original version. Both city backgrounds are actually taken from the DS game, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. * Metro City: The hometown that Mike Haggar is the mayor to. He fought Zangief in this location, the fight started out in the streets but the two combatants punched their way up a building, which Zangief piledrived Haggar out of. * The Docks: These docks near a lake was taken out of Marvel Superheroes vs Street Fighter. Felicia and Taokaka fought here. Rogue, Gambit, Charlie and Rose can be seen in the background. * Ancient Temple: This is were Kratos and Spawn's fight took place. The background is actually taken from the Jafar's Palace level from the Disney's Aladdin video game. * Dirt: Bomberman and Dig Dug's fight took place where most of the Dig Dug games take place, underground in the dirt. * The Moon: Shadow teleported Vegeta to the Moon during their fight. A Space Duck is seen in the background referencing DBZ Abridged. * Cloud City: 'This area was the climax of the second ''Star Wars movie, The Empire Strikes Back. ''Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter took place here. The background was taken from the SNES game, ''Super Empire Strikes Back. * '''Halo Map: Master Chief VS Doomguy took place on a map based on the multiplayer levels from Halo. * Chemical Plant Zone: This level from Sonic 2 was the main battlefield in Eggman VS Wily. * Futuristic Temple: This was the location for Link VS Cloud, the first 3d Death Battle. It has large pillars and a bridge on top, and the Screwattack logo can be seen multiple times. * Tropical Jungle: Pikachu and Blanka's fight took place here, it's likely a reference to Blanka growing up in the Jungles in Brazil. * Metropolis: Superman's hometown. Goku challenged Superman to a fight here, during which they inflicted a lot of property damage on the city. * Eternia: The animator confirmed that He-Man VS Lion-O took place in He-Man's home world Eternia. It takes primarily in a forest. Lion-O knocks He-Man near a mountain, which He-Man picks up and throws back at him. * Water Surrounded Palace Floor: Ivy VS Orchid took place here, the circular stage with water surrounding is likely a reference to the stage layouts of the Soulcalibur games. * Random Ass Planet: Fox shot down Bucky's ship to this location where they fought on foot. It's named "Random Ass Planet" by the mission screen seen before the fight, which references Star Fox 64. * Delta City: RoboCop's hometown that was previously known as Detroit. RoboCop fought the Terminator here when Terminator killed the owner of a Gun Shop. They fight on the streets and on rooftops. * Industrial Warehouse: Fulgore's stage in Killer Instinct. Fulgore fought Sektor here. * The Netherrealm/Hell: A realm from the Mortal Kombat universe. During Scorpion's battle with Ryu, Scorpion teleported Ryu to the Netherrealm, which gave Scorpion a home advantage as his home turf powers him up. * Dream Land: 'Kirby's home planet, where Kirby VS Majin Buu took place. Enemies seen in ''Kirby games are scattered all over the arena that Kirby and Buu both absorb and destroy. * 'Kagutsuchi- '''The main setting of the first two ''BlazBlue games. Sol Badguy noticed that there was a bounty on Ragna and battled him throughout the city. * 'The Solar System- '''The climax of Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro took place in the solar system, with both combatants destroying planets and creating a black hole during their fight. * '''Stark Industries- '''The weapon company owned by Tony Stark. In Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Tony defended Pepper's gift area (which contained easter eggs to other franchises) from Lex, who arrived to steal a powerful crystal. * '''Zanzibar Research Facility: '''An abandoned research facility in Zanzibar that contains data files that have cases about meta humans in the North Zanzibar forest. Solid Snake and Sam Fisher were sent here to retrieve the data and fought each other to claim it. * '''Death Star- '''A large battlestation used by the Galactic Empire and commanded by Darth Vader which houses hundreds of Tie Fighters. This was the battlegrounds of Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. * '''Prehistoric Times- '''An earlier time in Earth history when dinosaurs ruled the planet. During his fight with Darth Vader, Doctor Doom time traveled both of them there and killed Vader by trapping him in a volcano. * '''Fortress of Solitude- '''Superman's headquarters located in the Arctic, this is where the rematch between Goku and Superman started. * '''Frisco, Texas- '''A city in Texas where Goku and Superman concluded their rematch. Noticeably this is the same city SGC took place, where they first screened the fight, and the two fighters even crashed through the hotel where SGC was held in. * '''Donkey Kong Island '- DK's home island and the setting for Donkey Kong VS Knuckles. The first half of the fight took place in Kongo Jungle, while the second half took place in an underground mine. * 'World Martial Arts Tournament- '''An arena that holds a contest for the strongest fighters in ''Dragon Ball Z. It was where Dan Hibiki challenged Hercule Satan. * '7th Heaven- '''A bar and restaurant run by Tifa Lockhart which served as the home base for the protagonists in ''Final Fantasy VII. It was the setting for Yang VS Tifa. * 'Clock Tower- '''A tall building in the middle of Fortuna with a chapel and massive clock. This was the battlefield for Dante VS Bayonetta, as the opening started in the chapel, then in a lobby, then on a falling giant debris piece in the climax (similar to the action in the ''Bayonetta games). * '''Sandover Village- '''The colorful hometown of Jak & Daxter and the battlefield for Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter. * '''New York City- '''One of the most popular cities in the United States, home to many of the superheroes of Marvel Comics. This was the beginning setting of Flash VS Quicksilver, where the two meet at a burning building to save a falling girl, then race up a skyscraper and in Central Park. * '''The Speed Force- '''An extradimensional energy field in the DC universe that grants speedsters their power. In the climax of Flash VS Quicksilver, Barry trapped his opponent in the Speed Force to gain a significant power boost to beat him. * '''Japan- '''A highly populated country that lies at the east of Asia. Flash and Quicksilver raced towards here in their battle to prove who was the fastest, and Flash knocked Quicksilver into a samurai statue with a blade that killed him. * '''Pokemon Cave- 'A cave in the ''Pokemon world surrounded by various wild species of Pokemon and housing a Chaos Emerald. This was where Mewtwo VS Shadow took place, likely to homage Mewtwo's tendency to hide in caves in the Pokemon games. * 'Mother of Invention- '''The name of the Project Freelancer operated ''Charon-class light frigate in the Red vs Blue series. The fight between Meta and Carolina took place in the Training Room. * 'Air Force Base- '''A military base with numerous crates and jet-based vehicles used by the United States Air Force. Cammy VS Sonya took place here. This place was notable in the ''Street Fighter games as Guile's home stage. * 'Desert Base-' A hidden base in a desert area surrounded by cliffs containing multiple transportable cargo as well as valuable hidden intel, and the battlefield for Tracer VS Scout. The aesthetics are similar to the maps from Team Fortress 2. * 'Dojo- '''Training halls for Japanese martial arts. Ken VS Terry took place in one likely located in Japan. * '''Lee's Palace- '''A concert hall in Toronto that features Alternate or Indie bands. In the ''Scott Pilgrim books, this is where Scott faces off against Todd Ingram. It was the fight location for Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. * 'Subspace- '''A highway of reality-bending proportions that plays a crucial role in transporting characters to various locations with haste in the ''Scott Pilgrim universe. Ramona transported Amy here in Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. * '''Ponyville- The mane setting for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie. * Youtube- In Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, the two fourth-wall breakers travel to other Death Battle videos by going through the suggestion box on Youtube. * Ancient Temple- Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake took place in an ancient temple in the desert that contains the Holy Grail. When the Grail is grabbed, the temple starts falling apart. * McDuck Manor- The home of Scrooge McDuck and the setting for Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight. * 'Crash Site- ' Glacius' stage in Killer Instinct, where his alien space ship crashes into a snow-covered mountainous region. It served as the battlefield for Sub-Zero VS Glacius. * 'Ancient Ruins- 'Lucario and Renamon fought in some ancient ruins that Renamon was particularly being protective of. * 'Boxing Ring-' An enclosed area for a boxing match marked by posts and ropes. Balrog and TJ Combo fought in a professional arena in their fight. The arena contains banners of Shadaloo and Ultratech, referencing the criminal organizations from Street Fighter and Killer Instinct. * '''Themyscira- '''The sacred home of the Amazons. Thor VS Wonder Woman took place here when Thor trespassed it's territory and was encountered by Wonder Woman. Development When Ben animated Death Battle he recycled locations used in previous games. Jordan Lange and other animators like Mali build their stages from the ground up using some elements of stages from other games and programs (Such as Lange using some of MK3 for Kahn VS Bison). Torrian used the same city model for Terminator VS Robocop, Godzilla VS Gamera, and Deadpool VS Deathstroke. In a ScrewAttack! podcast, Ben Singer explained that the first step of creating of DEATH BATTLE (after choosing combatants), is the decision of what the environment of the fight would be like, which would be the main basis of the fight animations. Category:Real World